


Pulling Strings WIP

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrations, March Eridan, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: "i've got a hankerin' for rose and kanaya domming the everloving fuck out of eridan. maybe there's dressing up involved? the world is your oyster. on a platter. (the oyster is eridan) (...that's a metaphor not a vore prompt)"Rose and Kanaya bring their beloved boytoy to a swanky party for the sole purpose of ruining the gorgeous dresses Kanaya made for each of them.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	Pulling Strings WIP

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> WIP. I intend to write some fic to go along with this. It will be explicit and very sexy, I promise. For now, have this art that I'm super proud of (I see 'dressing up,' I go apeshit).


End file.
